Moonlight Magic
by Miss Penelope Parker
Summary: Based in the Marauder's era and revolves around a witch named Jaye who falls in love with a handsome wizard named Remus. Will he come to trust her and tell her his dark secret? And if he does, will she be strong enough to stay with him...?
1. Chapter 1 Projecto Dreamus

A/N: Hi all! I'm a newbie to this site so if there are rules I'm breaking or the format is screw-y then just let me know via review or message! Um, I'm in Aus so I'm going to be writing in AusEnglish which means words like "color" and "favorite" will have u's in them but I hope that doesn't confuse anyone too much :P Apart from that, enjoy and PLEASE review otherwise I will fill totally unloved and will never write again...

-I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, locations, spells etc etc etc-

Moonlight Magic

**Chapter One: Projecto Dreamus**

Jaye pulled the parchment toward her. Her heading read…

"Common Muggle Misconceptions of Magic"

She began to yawn but quickly stifled it and glanced around her. She was in the Ravenclaw common room, and apart from Tara Phillips who was softly snoring by the fire, she was the only occupant. Tara was the smartest girl in Ravenclaw. She and Lily Evans, the red-head girl from Gryffindor, were close competitors for Head Girl, but Lily won in the end. Jaye looked at Tara fondly. Tara had a ski-jump nose and short blonde hair in a bob-cut. Although you couldn't see them now, her eyes were a deep brown.

The fact that her best friend had fallen asleep and seeing the usually roaring fire was nearly out; Jaye knew it was far too late to be doing extra-credit homework. But she needed to finish her sixth roll, otherwise Binns would hand her over to Professor Bhoy, head of Ravenclaw house. Jaye and Tara had already gotten a warning from him for using a secret passage on the fourth floor to sneak into Hogsmeade. Jaye sighed. Although the Sorting Hat had put her in Ravenclaw almost four years ago, she still had serious doubts she would keep up with the other witches and wizards in her year. You see, Jaye wanted to be a healer at St Mungos. To do so, she needed top NEWT's, seven at least. She rubbed her eyes and began to write frantically. It was over an hour later when she finally put down her quill and packed her stuff into her bag. Then she walked over to where Tara was sleeping. Jaye pulled out her wand and pointed it at Tara's temple.

"_Projecto Dreamus_" she whispered. "Tara? I'm going to wake you up."

Tara's eyelids fluttered. "Jaye?"

"Yep. What'd you see?"

"You used Projecto Dreamus again?"

Jaye nodded her brown hair swaying slightly as she did so. Her bright blue eyes bore into Tara's brown ones.

"I saw you and heard your voice. Like the other times your lips didn't move. You said 'Tara. Going wake up.' Was that what you meant?"

"No, I said 'Tara, I'm going to wake you up.' Every second word?" Jaye looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I should flick my wand more to the left?"

Tara smiled. She loved how serious her friend was over her magic. It was irritating at times but she was no where near as bad as some of the Ravenclaws. Thankfully. Jaye and Tara had found each-other at an AC/DC concert. Yes, they met in the Muggle world…

_Tara bopped along to 'Long Way to the Top.' She turned to the pretty brown-haired girl beside her. _

"_How do zey get their voices so loud? Amazing."_

_The girl's blue eyes widened in surprise. Then she grinned revealing almost wolfish teeth._

"_Beaubaxton's?"_

_Tara blinked. "Hogwarts! I'm transferring this year. How'd you know?"_

"_The lack of microphone knowledge and slight French accent…and I go to Hogwarts, I assumed I would have at least seen you there, I'm Jaye, by the way, Jaye Kline." She grabbed Tara's hand and shook it vigorously._

"_Tara Phillips."_

_Then they went back to dancing, unable to hear each other over AC/DC's 'TNT.'_

"Hello?! Earth to Tara, come in!" Jaye was clicking her fingers in front of Tara's face.

"Sorry Jaye! What time is it?" Tara glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh my God! 2am! We have to be up in four hours!!"

Jaye nodded. "Okey dokey Tara-Fay, bedtime!"

The two best friends' linked arms and walked upstairs to their room.

_**And anytime you feel like you just can't go on  
just hold on to my love  
and you'll never be alone**_

A/N: BTW - I put a little verse from a song at the end of each chap indicated in the bold and italics :D Peace. xx


	2. Chapter 2 Mixing with the Marauders

-I do not own Harry Potter...if I did, I wouldn't be in so much debt :P-

**Chapter Two:- Mixing with the Marauders**

Jaye felt the first rays of sunlight hit her eyelids. She groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"Jaye?" Tara jumped on her best friend's bed. "Get up! Get up! We're supposed to be in the Great Hall in half an hour!"

Jaye kicked her legs and complained. "It feels like I haven't slept a wink! Wassmfrslsn?" She yawned.

Tara laughed. "What?"

"My first lesson. What is it?"

"Oh! Creative Magic. Let's hope Professor Bhoy's in a good mood today."

Jaye snorted. "Oh yeah, I bet he's super-sunny as per usual."

Professor Bhoy was known as the strictest teacher Hogwarts' had ever seen (apart from McGonagall! :p) He was dark-skinned, dark-haired and dark tempered. He did, however, have perfectly white teeth that shone when he smiled (which was rare).

"Alright." Jaye reluctantly started to get ready for breakfast. Tara waited impatiently, tapping her foot in the Common Room. She smiled when Jaye finally came down.

"About time!" They walked down to the Great Hall together and had there fill of hash browns, bacon and eggs.

After they'd eaten, they made their way to the Creative Magic classroom, talking animatedly about DADA that afternoon, not paying attention to where they were going. As they rounded a corner, they bumped into four Gryffindors.

"Sorry." Said Jaye automatically.

"No worries." A tall black-haired guy fixed his grey-coloured eyes on Tara. "It's not everyday you run into two beautiful witches!" Tara blushed under his gaze.

"Sirius Black, right? I'm Tara. This is Jaye."

Sirius and the tall lanky boy next to him bowed theatrically.

"And we…" announced the Head-Boy with glasses, "are the Marauder's!"

Jaye raised her eyebrows and scrutinised all four boys. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were well-known around Hogwarts. Occasionally Jaye had talked with Sirius or smiled at James in recognition but she'd never truly gotten to know them. She looked at Peter. He was shorter and tubbier than his three friends and Jaye knew he was a pathetic wizard from watching his attempts in Charms and Creative Magic. Remus Lupin, however, she held in higher esteem. He was the same height as James with light-brown longish hair.

_He's really quite cute._ Jaye thought to herself.

Their eyes met for a second and Remus smiled shyly at her. Jaye shook her head and focused on what Sirius was saying.

"…then we'll gladly escort you both to Creative Magic." But James was shaking his head.

"Nah, Padfoot. I promised Lily I'd meet her here, you guys go on ahead."

"Well then, since Prongs has tied himself down with the beautiful red-haired girl, Moony, Wormtail and I will take the task upon ourselves."

He winked at Tara and she giggled behind her hand. Jaye glanced at Remus to find him looking at her too. She inclined her head towards Sirius and Tara and rolled her eyes. Remus grinned in agreement.

"Sh-shall we move on?" Asked Peter almost nervously. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Of course, we can't risk being late again, not after last time."  
He raised his eyebrows at Tara and she immediately took the bait.

"Oh, what happened 'last time'?"

As Sirius launched into a tale about sneaking into Honeydukes, Peter and Tara hanging off his every word, Remus and Jaye fell into step. They smiled at each other and settled into a comfortable silence. It was then Jaye realised they hadn't said a word to each other yet she felt she'd known Remus all her life.

_**I knew you were my destiny by the way you made me feel  
Only you in my life Forever and today  
You're everything I ever imagined my love could be**_


	3. Chapter 3 Creative Chaos

sigh I dont own any of these characters except Jaye...most of them are JKRs and I just like to play puppetmaster with their lives mwahahahahah

**Chapter Three: Creative Chaos.**

When they arrived at the Creative Magic classroom, Sirius, Peter and Tara sauntered in, shutting the door behind them. Jaye blinked.

_It's not like Tara to be so rude!_ She thought.

Remus just sighed. He opened the door and held it there as Jaye walked through. She smiled her thanks at him and then stared around the room in amazement. Gone were the usual group of tables and chairs and in their place were a pile of magic books in the corner and a huge working space. Remus was looking around the class too in an interested manner. As he opened his mouth to talk to Jaye, Professor Bhoy's voice filled the room.

"Listen up, class! Today you'll have your first practical lesson using your own spells. It's the first real challenge of the year so I expect you to be ALERT and WARY all the time!" Professor Bhoy flicked his wand and a list of incantations appeared on the blackboard. "You and your partner will practice variations of these spells. They MUST have a reference to the root charms, whether you're trying to achieve the same result or an opposite effect. But this way the damage you are all _likely_ to inflict will be minimal and reversible. There are a number of books here for reference and I will help those who need it. BEGIN!"

There were a few moments of chaos as people paired up. Eventually, Remus, Sirius and Peter were the only group of three. James and Lily retired to a corner on their own, giggling about why Professor Bhoy didn't put up a love spell. Jaye and Tara positioned themselves right next to the three remaining Marauders. Sirius and Peter decided they'd do the prac work first and Remus picked up a book to research their incantation.

"OK!" Chirped Tara. "What charm should we do?"

Jaye glanced at the board. "What about Silencio? We could reverse it and see if it worked like a Truth Spell?" Tara nodded in consent and drew her wand.

"OICNELIS!" She said firmly, waving her wand. Jaye went to say 'nothing happened' but found her lips shut tightly together. She couldn't even open her mouth. She gestured wildly to Tara who was tittering helplessly.

"Yes, I see that Jaye." She laughed again. "You have no idea how weird it is, you not talking."

Jaye went to stick her tongue out at Tara but obviously had trouble with glued lips. She groaned in frustration and resorted to glaring at her best friend.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get the Professor." Still grinning, Tara joined the already long line of students awaiting Professor Bhoy's aid. Jaye sighed and went to sit with Remus by the window.

"What spell are you and Tara doing?" he asked politely, crossing his arms across his chest.

Jaye drew her finger across her lips and locked the corner, the way she did years ago when she promised not to tell someone's secret. Remus looked puzzled for a while. Then he laughed, showing perfect white teeth.

"Silencio…I see. How appropriate, I haven't had a chance to talk to you and now you go and get yourself sewn up."

Jaye glowered at him too and took out her wand. She placed it at his temple, glad to see he looked a little worried but defiant at the same time. He made no attempt to push her wand away. _Projectus _she thought.

_Smartass!_

_Oh, language, language Jaye! _

She looked at him in surprise. Tara had never been able to talk back to her when she used Projectus.

_How're you talking back to me?_

_I don't know…I'm just thinking. Is it unusual?_

_Well, Tara and I have never been able to talk this way._

Remus grinned cheekily.

_Well, normally you speak faster than a Nimbus 1999! I suppose you're both too exhausted to talk using your minds!_

Jaye smiled as best she could with jammed lips. They looked at each other for a long time until a loud bang woke them from their trance. Peter was standing over what appeared to be Sirius on his knees. But Jaye looked closer and realised Sirius' legs had disappeared.

"Wormtail!! When I can walk you are so dead! I'll chop the nose right off your face!!" Sirius growled. Although it wasn't as intimidating as Sirius at his usual 6ft, Peter sobbed and came towards Remus and Jaye, a pleading look in his eyes. Remus sighed.

"What charm were you using, Peter?" he asked kindly, trying to calm Peter down.

"J-j-just a simple Jelly-L-legs spell. I don't know what went wrong." He said, wringing his hands. Remus looked at the forlorn Sirius and smiled weakly.

"This isn't funny Moony!! Help me. Where are my legs??" Sirius sulked.

"You never were any good at Transfiguration, Peter." Remus turned back to face his cowering friend. "It's lucky Sirius isn't harmed too badly."

"NOT HARMED?!" Sirius bellowed. "I don't know if you realise this but I AM MISSING MY LEGS!!" Jaye laughed silently.

Tara hurried back, escorted by Professor Bhoy. They walked straight past Sirius and marched up to where Jaye was sitting. The Professor tried to prise her lips open then muttered a few incantations under his breath. When nothing happened, he sighed.

"You'll just have to wait until it wears off. Practice your silent spells on Miss Phillips in the meantime." He turned around and spotted the Legless Sirius. "What happened here? Care to explain what this is, Mr Lupin?"

Remus smiled. "That would be Mr Black."

"Well observed!" Mocked Sirius from the ground. "Peter did it to me sir!" He knew Peter was petrified of Professor Bhoy and loved to get him in trouble.

"Is that correct, Mr Pettigrew?" Shaking, Peter nodded. "Right. And what spell were you attempting to perform?" His eyes bulged out of his head but that was nothing compared to the throbbing vein near his temple. Peter merely quivered.

"Jelly-Legs, sir!" Remus spoke for the whimpering Peter.

Professor Bhoy exploded. "YOU IDIOTIC BOY! YOU'VE REMOVED HIS LEGS COMPLETELY!!"

"You can fix him, though, can't you Professor?" asked a concerned Tara.

"Of course I can!" Professor Bhoy snapped. "Didn't I tell you to practice your charms?"

With that, Jaye tried to concentrate on Silencio. But the image of Remus, his hair illuminated with light and lips open in laughter kept floating into her head.

_Silemus_

Tara's brown eyes widened. Her hands grasped at her throat. Jaye stood there in horror, unable to call for help and unable to move. There was a loud popping noise and a cry of glee as Sirius tested his newly found legs. He rounded on Peter when he caught sight of Tara, blue in the face, crawling on the floor with Jaye standing helplessly above her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Professor Bhoy whipped round and yelled, wand arm outstretched.

"OPENIO LARANTUS!" Tara gulped in lung fulls of welcomed air. The Professor turned on Jaye.

"You brainless child! What were you thinking?? Did I not tell you, YOU HAVE TO STAY ALERT! You could have seriously harmed Miss Phillips, maybe even killed her! How you got in my house I'll never know!"

Jaye was stunned. Then to everyone's surprise she bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_**I**__**'m sorry for running away like this**_

_**I'm sorry for hurting you, for letting you down.**_

_**But I still want this; I still want to feel beautiful.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Snape and Kindness

**Chapter Four:- Snape and Kindness**

Jaye ran and ran, tears streaming down her face. She pulled open the door of an empty class room and collapsed into a chair, laying her head in her hands. There was a soft tap on the door.

"Jaye?" An awkward, greasy-haired teen with a hooked nose was standing at the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Severus…" Jaye stopped mid-sentence. "I can talk!" she exclaimed happily. Severus looked at her strangely. She giggled to see the confused look on his face.

"Never mind, yeah, I'm ok. At least…" she sighed. Severus pulled up a chair next to her. "Well, I think I nearly killed my best friend."

The young man's eyes flashed with interest. "Tara? I can't say that would be a great loss."

Jaye sighed. "I still don't understand why you two don't get along…but that's beside the point. She means so much to me and I totally screwed up."

Severus was unsure of what action to take. Should he pat her on the back or leave her to wallow? Finally, he decided on the latter.

"Jaye, I have to go, but we'll meet at the usual time, usual place tomorrow?"  
Jaye smiled weakly. "Sure, I'll see you then Sevvie."

"Don't call me that." He shut the door softly behind him. Severus walked down the Charms corridor, thinking about the girl with the ice-blue eyes. As he rounded the corner he saw a figure jogging towards him. _Oh no, it's a Marauder! Remus…my favourite half-breed!_ He scowled at Remus as he got closer.

_Where is she?_ Remus thought as he jogged down the hallway. Up ahead he noticed a slouching figure with greasy black hair_. Ah-ha, Severus Snape…my old friend._ He sniggered.

"Severus, my good man." Remus feigned manners. "You haven't seen Jaye, have you?"

Severus stared into Remus' eyes. Knowing that he was an expert Occulems, Remus averted his gaze.

"I see." Said Severus quietly. "I suppose you're just like Sirius, roll 'em in and spit them out. Well, go ahead and try, Jaye will see straight through you."

Remus blinked, seemingly unmoved by this uncharacteristic speech. "So…do you know where she is or not?"

Severus simply snorted and continued on his way. Remus jogged onwards until he heard sobbing coming from a room to his right. He knocked tentatively.

"Come in!" Came Jaye's voice, slightly muffled.

"Jaye, you can talk!" Remus uttered as he walked in and took the seat Severus had just departed.

"My thoughts exactly." She said. They smiled at each other…then Jaye's grin faulted and she began to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Tara's alright, you know." Remus rubbed her arm in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Professor Bhoy's calmed down and he wants to know he didn't upset you too much."

"I nearly killed her." Jaye whispered. "You don't know what it's like. She was turning blue. I did that to her and there was nothing I could do to help her. She just sat there, choking on nothing…clawing at her throat. You don't know what it's like, almost killing your best friend."

_If only you knew what I went through every full moon._ Remus shuddered.

"She's forgiven you, Jaye."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She would be, but the Professor made her go up to see Madame Pomfrey. Before she left she gave me this."

He pulled out a piece of parchment. Jaye recognised Tara's scrawled writing.

_J,_

_Don't worry about it! Payback for Blind Man's Bluff. BTW, how hot is Sirius?? T xoxo_

Jaye chortled and pulled herself together. "Thanks Remus, I needed to see that."

Remus raised one eye-brow. "May I read it?"

Jaye eyed him suspiciously; he shuffled and tugged at his collar. "You already have! So, what do you want to know?" Remus opened his mouth in mock outrage.

Then he asked, "Blind Man's Bluff?"

"Oh that!" Jaye laughed again. "Well, one time when we were playing it, Tara ran off and I was in. I walked straight into the river by our place and nearly drowned."

Remus smiled. "I see, so now you're even."

"That's right. So then, I suppose we better head back to class."

Remus shrugged. "I like it here."

"Me too." They grinned at each-other stupidly.

"THERE you are!" Sirius burst through the door. "I couldn't bear to be in that classroom with Wormtail, he might've disapparated my arms next!!"

"Padfoot." Remus shook his head. "Weren't you going to follow Tara up to the Hospital Wing?"  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…well, I thought I'd be of more use back here."

Remus shut his eyes for a moment. "Ok. Well, I guess we should head back."

"Why rush?" asked Sirius. "We could show Jaye ROR."

"ROR?" Jaye inquired.

"What do you say Moony?" Sirius prompted him.

"No." Remus shook his head. "I'll show her another time. Bhoy's probably waiting for us."

Sirius shrugged. "Alright. No skin off my snout."

"What's ROR?" Jaye pressed. Remus' lips curved upwards.

"I'll show you one day, I promise. Come on."

They made their way back to the classroom. When they got there Peter and Sirius refused to work with each-other. James and Lily joined them, and James offered to work with Peter.

"That leaves us then, Jaye." Lily smiled. Jaye examined her closely.

Lily had long red hair, currently tied in a loose ponytail. Her lips were nearly as ruby-red as her hair and her teeth were perfectly even. But her eyes were the true star. A vivid green, they stood out clearly from the rest of her face. They shone by some inner light. Jaye was mesmerised by them for a few seconds.

"Of course. Um, what spell were you and James working on?"

"We were working on Jelly-Legs, what about you and Tara?"

"Silencio." Jaye bit her bottom lip. "Shall we stick with Jelly-Legs?"  
Lily grinned. "I think that's best."

The rest of the class flowed on un-interrupted. At the end, a pair who had been working on Levitation Enchantments had both said the spell at the same time. The charms ricocheted off each-other and both hit another girl. Unfortunately for the Ravenclaw, the two charms joined forces and she was stuck to the ceiling before she knew what was happening.

_**And I salute you for your courage  
**_

_**and I applaud your perseverance  
**_

_**you hid away from much through humour**_

_**your choice of armour was your intellect**_

_**And I'm thrilled to let you in**_


	5. Chapter 5 Potions Tutoring

Oh, I forgot to say last Chapter...I do not own Harry Potter. The lovely J.K does :D

**Chapter Five:- Potion Tutoring **

Remus and Jaye spent a lot of time together that week, not only because Tara and Sirius were the new hot couple and permanently glued at the waist. It was soon unusual to see the five Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws without each other. Lily, James, Sirius, Tara, Peter, Jaye and Remus were soon eating, studying and teasing each other familiarly as if they'd never been apart, much to the disgust of Severus Snape. Although by now Jaye and Remus had officially decided they liked each other, neither of them wanted to ruin the blossoming friendship by rushing things. And though Jaye could think of nothing better than lounging around with the Marauders and Tara on the fine Sunday which it happened to be…she knew that if she didn't study her Potions, her dream of being a Healer would never be fulfilled. So, reluctantly, she got changed that morning and headed to the library.

~*~

Snape glanced around the library. Considering it was the middle of first term, it was busy. At the table where he and Jaye normally sat was a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls.

_I hate them. Talking about useless nonsense and never actually getting any work done._ He sniffed and went to find spare table. Jaye wandered through the doors and looked around, searching for Severus. When she spotted him she waved and seemed to float over to him.

_Wow._ Severus thought. _I can't believe that werewolf likes her. First James took Lily away from me…I won't let the Marauders steal Jaye too. And Jaye's worth more than that Mudblood in any case!_

"Jaye." Severus greeted her warmly.

"Hello Sevvie. What potion are we working on today?" She smiled at him happily.

"Please Jaye, don't call me that. Today we're working on Propitious."

She frowned. _I like the way she bites her lip when she's really concentrating._ Severus wished he could use Occulems and just see what was going through her brain, but Jaye was a sharp witch and had made him promise not to use it on her. _She sure casts a mean bonding spell. _

"Propitious? That's a good luck potion, right?"

Severus nodded his consent. "Sure is. Of course, made at the wrong time or with different ingredients it could be an unlucky concoction too."

"Really? I'll never understand potions, honestly. It's my worst subject."

"That's why I'm here!" Severus leered at her.

Jaye felt slightly uncomfortable but knew that Snape was an excellent potion maker and she needed his help. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sevvie."

A figure behind the bookshelf they were sitting behind stood abruptly and left the library at a brisk walk. Severus opened his book, the battered cover a sign of his family's poverty. Jaye took out her crisp new edition and opened it to page 182 and read aloud.

"_Propitious. A good-luck potion which will help you succeed in whatever task you undertake. However, excessive intake may lead to hallucinations and a constant smile. If brewed at a full moon, the potion will reverse and cause you to fail at everything and has resulted in fifty-two deaths known to date._ Wow, it's a pretty dangerous thing."

"Only if you brew it the wrong way. It's a bit more advanced than the stuff we're doing in class but I have an inkling it's going to be the unknown potion on the exam." He smirked.

Jaye looked at him in a shocked manner. "You've been using Occulems on Professor Detre! That's cheating, Severus!" But she was smiling as she reprimanded him.

"I couldn't help it!! His thoughts were so obvious."

They laughed together at their own brilliance and continued to study.

_**Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room…**_

"With Snivellus? Are you sure?"

Remus Lupin paced in front of the fire. "Yes, they were laughing together and…" he winced "flirting!"

"Look mate," Sirius interrupted. "I know women and Jaye has this look in her eyes when she sees you, I can tell at a glance she's into you. You've made a mistake."

James ruffled his hair unconsciously. "Maybe she just really wants to do well in Potions. God knows we all do."

Remus shook his head. "It was more than that. It was as if there was some invisible connection between them both. It's hard to explain. Maybe it's for the best anyway…you know, I might hurt her."

James frowned at him. "You have to get over your furry little problem, Moony. You've never hurt anyone before and you're not likely to start now."

Remus shrugged.

"Have you asked her about Severus?" Peter piped up. Remus stared at him then laughed.

"Well, it seems obvious now you say it but it honestly never crossed my mind. I'll have to wait until she's finished with him now though." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What would be the best way to approach her?"

James grinned. "Just go talk to her, Moony. It worked for me and Lils."

"Yeah, after six years." Said Sirius, earning himself a cushion in the head. "Hey!"

"How're things with you and Tara, anyway?" Remus asked him.

Sirius shrugged. "You know. She's like any other girl. She laughs at my jokes, she's interesting enough to talk to for a while…but I don't think she'll last any longer than the others."

Peter sighed. "How you manage to go through all these girls is beyond me."

"It's my animal magnetism." Sirius was quickly pummelled with pillows from all sides. Laughing, Remus collapsed into a gold armchair opposite James.

"What should I wear?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock.

"Are you for real mate?" Asked James.

"Just wear what you usually do…you know, clothes." Sirius said, shocked by this display of feminine troubles. "You don't need to impress her, you know. She likes you already."

"Says you." Remus retorted. "Well, I best go find the lucky girl."

This time he was the one pounded with pillows…

~*~

"Right, that'll do for today. I'm afraid your time is up, Ms Kline."

"Well thank-you Dr Snape, I'm much more confident with my potions now." Jaye put on a posh upper-class voice. "And yet, I feel we must continue to meet."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Snape's lips formed a smile under his hooked nose.

They went their separate ways, Snape down towards the dungeons and Jaye towards Professor Flitwick's office. She had to talk to him about some Charms homework.

"What's the rush?" Remus seemed to appear out of no-where. Jaye smiled.

"No rush, now."

"Ah, were you looking for someone?"

"Maybe…"

"And now you've found him?"

"He found me."

They walked down the hall together, talking about school and what they were hoping to achieve in the NEWTs.

"I need seven." Jaye was explaining. "I want to be a healer."

"A noble choice." Remus smiled. "I have no idea what I want to do. Maybe an Auror."

"Oh, my hero!" Jaye melodramatically cried.

Before they knew it they were at Flitwick's office.

"Well, I better go in." Jaye said reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Remus nodded, hesitating. "Uh…look…umm…"

"Spit it out Remus!"

"Is there anything between you and Severus?" He blurted.

Jaye's eyes widened. Then she snorted. "No! Gosh no. Severus is just helping me with my potions!!" She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. Remus smiled in relief.

"In that case, next weekend, do you wanna come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd love to!"

**_The start's so innocent, so beautiful_**

**_Let's stay here forever, lost in each others smile._**

**_Lost in each others gaze. Lost in our love…_**


	6. Chapter 6 Daybreak Delusions

-I do not own Harry Potter-

**Chapter Six:- Midnight Meeting…Daybreak Delusions (A Tribute)**

Jaye tossed and turned in her bed. She closed her eyes and counted Garden Gnomes jumping over a fence. But nothing worked. She could NOT get to sleep. Moonlight was pouring through her window. Jaye stood and wrapped a nightgown around her. She gazed through the glass, admiring the glossy lake; basked in a silver glow which illuminated the ice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of movement.

_Huh, that's funny. I could've sworn that was a deer…but, no, that's ridiculous. _

She shook her head, putting it down to being over-tired. For a few minutes, Jaye wandered around her room, aimlessly picking things up and putting them down again. Finally, she ambled downstairs to find something to eat. Jaye climbed through the portrait hole, receiving a scolding from Lord Stothard (Who guarded the Ravenclaw Common Room) for being out so late ("I'll have to wait up until you come back now!") and made her way to the second floor. She entered the hallway which was filled with tapestries depicting delicious foods. Jaye stood in front of a particularly colourful rug, showing a silver bowl filled with fruit. She gently stroked a golden pear which started to giggle. There was a pop and it turned into a green handle. She opened the door and Jaye was standing amidst hundreds of House Elves.

"What would Miss like tonight?" One elf asked her.

They were all similar looking, with large eyes and ears, all wearing the same uniform. It was a red tea-towel embroidered with the Hogwarts' crest. Jaye smiled at the elf who had spoken.

"I'd love a cold pumpkin juice, if you wouldn't mind."

"A particular favourite of mine also." A deep voice sounded from behind Jaye. She spun around to see a tall man with long silver hair and an even longer beard. His blue eyes were twinkling at her over his half-moon glasses.

Jaye bit her lip in fear. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm so sorry! I know I'm out of bed after hours and…"

"I won't tell if you won't." He said smiling. Jaye looked at him suspiciously.

"You won't?"

He tapped the side of his nose. "It'll be our little secret, Jaye. Why didn't you continue with your Herbology? I miss having you and Tara in my classes."

She blushed. "Well sir, I enjoyed your classes but I didn't need Herbology to be a healer."

"Oh, I see. I think you'll be a very good healer. So what classes do you take?"

"Um, Creative Magic, Potions, History, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"Ah, and have you got Professor McGonagall?"

"Yep. And Professor Bhoy."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, you're sure to have an interesting year anyway." He nodded to the House Elves who were twittering amongst themselves and offering him trays of custard creams and chocolate frogs. "I'd best be leaving you now, Miss Kline, have a good year, I'll be watching…"

"Yes sir." Jaye stared at his retreating back, wondering how one man can be so kind and so great.

She chatted to the House Elves who blushed at being talked to like an equal and kept calling her Miss and Mistress despite her protests. When she'd finished her juice, she waved goodbye and headed back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Jaye thought about her year so far. The work load, Tara and Sirius, Severus, Professor Bhoy…but mostly she thought about Remus. She daydreamed, not really seeing her surroundings. Then she fell flat on her face.

"Damnit!" She swore. Jaye looked at her feet, realising her right leg was sinking into the trick stair. She sighed. Now she'd have to wait until someone found her. Jaye sat down and went to sleep uncomfortably…

~*~

"One of our best nights so far, I reckon!" Sirius' voice woke Jaye up with a jolt.

"I think so!" James seconded. "What do you reckon Moony?"  
But Remus was staring at Jaye who was grinning at him like a madwoman.

"Thank goodness you're here, Remus!"

"Jaye? What on earth are you doing?"

"Well…I was coming back from the kitchen and…hey! What were YOU doing out on the grounds this late?" She looked at him superiorly.

"We were…um, we were…"

"We're in training." Said Sirius smoothly. "For the upcoming Marathon around Hogwarts!"

"Hey! Good cover!" Peter said loudly. Sirius jabbed him in the ribs.

"You are utterly hopeless Wormtail!"

Jaye was still watching them, arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Remus sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell you, not this soon."

James put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Remus nodded.

"Jaye," He looked at her, taking in her bright blue eyes and long brown hair. He longed to simply go and embrace her. "I'm…I'm…I'm friends with one of the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, I was taking the others to go and meet him."

The Marauders stared at him in surprise. Jaye laughed, not noticing their shocked faces.

"Is that all? I can't see why you didn't tell me that. Are you going to help me out of here or not?"

Remus obligingly pulled her out of the trick stair, but overestimated the amount of muscle needed and heaved them both down the stairs where they landed in a heap. They both stood up laughing, Jaye complaining about how she was going to bruise. All five of them made their way to the Common Room, forgetting about how moments ago, they were stuck. One in a stair and four in a shack, trapped in an animal form.

_**Secrets that you never know  
Secrets in a private room  
Secrets that I kept from you  
Pillow talk in the afternoon**_


	7. Chapter 7 Happy, Hopeful Hogsmeade

**Chapter Seven:- Happy, Hopeful Hogsmeade**

Jaye was rugged up from the cold; wearing a light-blue jacket and a white woollen beanie to match her scarf. Remus was wearing a brown coat with a crimson scarf, which kept yelling "GO THE REDS!" at irregular intervals.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Jaye asked.

"I could…but you're so cute when you're angry." Remus grinned. Jaye pouted.

"Fine, I'll do it…you know how good I am with Silencio spells."

Remus quickly pressed a corner of the scarf to deactivate it.

"Much better." Jaye smiled happily, watching the snowflakes fall around them. "I love the snow." She said twirling around.

"I can see that." Remus looked at her in an amused way. He found it hard to believe they'd only met at the start of that month. It felt like he already knew everything about her. But he knew that couldn't be, because there was a huge part of him that she didn't know about.

"Let's go get an ice-cream!" She exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"An ice-cream? It's minus two degrees out here!"

"That means it won't melt on us!" Jaye smiled at him and linked her arm through his, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Please Remus?"

"Oh alright." He caved. They walked down to Honeydukes to find an ice-cream. Jaye was humming softly under her breath. Remus started to sing the chorus.

_Life is a magic thing…be in it as the Muggles say._

_Live life to the fullest. Be thankful for everyday._

_Keep your friends close, let them know you care._

_Coz you just never know if they'll always be there. _

They laughed and stepped through the doors of Honeydukes. The walls were filled ceiling to floor with the most delicious sweets you could think of. Jelly Slugs, nougat, caramels, boiled sweets, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Ice Mice, exploding gum and Sugar Quills.

Jaye looked around appreciatively.

"No matter how many times I come here I'm always blown away."

Remus looked around too. "Yeah. What kind of ice-cream do you want?"

They ambled over to the wall labelled 'Frozen Flavours'. Jaye poked around in one of the barrels and pulled out a huge strawberry. She turned to see Remus holding a similar item.

"Right, two strawberry ices." A bossy shopkeeper came up behind them. She flicked her wand and the strawberries turned into two cups of smooth, pink ice-cream. "That'll be four Knuts thanks." She held out her hand expectantly. Remus fished into one of his many pockets and pulled out the appropriate coinage.

"Thanks Remus, you didn't have to." Jaye said gratefully. "My shout next time."

They left the shop in high spirits. Neither could stop smiling. Remus was just about to suggest that they go to the Hogshead for a Butterbeer when Jaye spoke.

"Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack?"

Remus started at the name and Jaye noticed.

"What's the matter, Remus? Scared?" She teased.

"No." He said quickly and quietly. "Let's go then."

They walked in silence, simply enjoying each-others company. The pair stood at the fence; taking in the shack's haunted appearance.

"Kinda scary looking, isn't it?" she observed. Remus nodded and took her hand in his. Jaye felt his grip and looked up to his face. "Are you ok, Re? You're all white."

Remus laughed shakily. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I've heard some weird stories about this place."

Jaye shivered. "I know. Right, let's get outta here then."

"Back to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Sure, I want to teach you something. You might already know how but none of the wizards I've met have ever been bothered."

"What is it?"

"Not telling." She tapped the side of her nose like Dumbledore had the night before. "You'll see soon enough, but this is the perfect day for it."

The duo made their way back to the castle, teasing each-other and cracking stupid jokes. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Jaye asked Remus to wait there for her while she raced upstairs to find what she needed. Remus looked around the Hall happily, wondering what Jaye had in store for him.

"Moony!!" Remus turned to see Sirius behind him, his arm draped around a dark-haired girls shoulder.

"Ah, Padfoot. And how are you Ana?" Remus asked the girl. He knew Sirius had been friends with her for a long time, though Ana was a year younger than them.

"Fine thanks, Remus." She giggled and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Sirius' ear. He let out a bark of laughter then winked at Remus.

"Right then old pal, me and Ana are going to go, err, amuse ourselves. See you later on." The couple walked off together, Sirius' arm still on her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist. Remus sighed.

_Poor Tara. I wonder what happened. I knew it was only a matter of time before those two got together; they're just right for each-other. But it's such a shame Tara is getting hurt in the process. Padfoot, why don't you think before you act?_

The next thing he knew, Jaye was bounding towards him with what looked like a pair of boots with blades attached. She held a brown pair out towards him.

"Come on Remus, I'm teaching you to ice-skate!"

"What? That sport where Muggles glide over ice wearing these contraptions?" He asked.

"That's right! Don't diss it till you try it! Out to the lake. Out, out."

She ushered him through the doors and walked him down to the edge of the frozen lake. There, she put on her white skates with pink laces and helped Remus tie his up.

"Oh, honestly, Remus. It's not that hard, don't look so worried!" She smiled at him, noting the faint worry line that had appeared between his brows. "Right, follow me out, take it one step at a time."

Jaye guided him onto the ice, not letting go of his arm. His legs started to flail hopelessly and before he'd gone two metres he was sprawled on his back. Jaye giggled.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He pouted from the ice. She skated circles around him before helping him up.

"Okay, let's try again. Smooth movements. Left, right, left…that's it!"

They skated around the lake together, Jaye memorising every moment and Remus slowly getting more confident. He concentrated hard on the rhythm.

_Left, right, left, right_

He skated ten metres without Jaye's help. As soon as he realised she was no longer there, he slipped over again. Chuckling, Jaye offered her arm to help him up. Remus, however, had other ideas. He pulled her down on top of him. Still laughing, Jaye took in his brown, honest eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

Remus stared at her long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He breathed her in, noting a faint trace of vanilla before putting his lips on hers. They kissed for a long time and the only thought running and re-running through Jaye's head was…

_This is it. THIS is magic._

I see so many ways that I can love you,  
'Till the day I die....  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.  
You're my first, my last; my everything.


	8. Chapter 8 An Eventful Month

- I do not own the world of Harry Potter, I just like to play there -

**Chapter Eight:- Night of Love; Night of Terror; Night of the End.**

Remus and Jaye sauntered up to the castle, filled with a joy that only happens when you find love. They were so bursting with emotions, they could hardly talk, just smile at each other in a dream-like state. In fact, that;s pretty much how they remained for the following month. The teachers' had piled up their homework, drowning Remus and Jaye in parchments. But, despite their desire to spend every waking moment with each other, both set aside times to concentrate on their studies because every day their NEWTS got closer. However, they still managed to find time to play Quidditch together, Remus beating Jaye nearly every time because of his practices with James. The couple also helped Sirius and James plan their pranks and tricks while Lily watched over them, disdainful. Tara and Sirius seemed to be having trouble of late, but Jaye was too caught up in her newfound love to even notice. Without meaning to, Remus and Jaye kept their relationship from the others. Although it wasn't really a secret and had any of the others bothered to ask the couple would gladly have told them, there was an unspoken pact that they would keep their relationship to themselves until they were ready. Each week that flew by was better than the last and Jaye had never been happier.

Currently Jaye and Remus were making their way to the castle after boating out on the lake all afternoon. Remus leant down to whisper in Jaye's ear.

"Do you remember when Sirius and I were talking about ROR?"

"Yeah…why?" Jaye was still grinning idiotically, reliving their first date and their second and…well, you get the picture.

"Well, I'd like to show it to you, tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Go and get some clothes and meet me here in ten minutes."

"Ok." Jaye gave him a quick kiss, which was noted by James and Lily who were sitting together unobtrusively in the corner. Jaye ran upstairs.

"Nice going Moony!" James congratulated. Lily whacked him on the leg.

"You are so insensitive. When did this all happen, Remus?"

"Umm…" Remus thought. "I think it sort of just…happened."

"Well explained!" Laughed James. Remus made a face.

"So when did you and Lily 'happen'?"

"14th of March" James said smugly at the same time as Lily said...

"20th of May" They looked at each other. Lily sighed.

"Ok, so maybe there's not an exact date for these things. Anyway, I approve whole heartedly, Jaye's a nice girl and a fantastic witch."

"She's good-looking too!" James piped in. He was hit again. "But not as attractive as you, Lils."

"Thank you."

Remus grinned at the couples banter, wondering if he and Jaye would reach that stage of bliss and familiarity. Jaye skipped down the stairs, bag in her hand.

"Sorry I took so long. I was trying to find Tara but I have no idea where she ended up. Probably canoodling with Sirius somewhere. So, let's go."

Remus and James exchanged looks. _Should I tell her about Ana?_ Remus glanced at Jaye, her face so hopeful and joyous. He couldn't dampen her spirit.

"Right, ROR here we come." Remus helped her through the portrait hole and they headed towards the ROR.

"So what does ROR stand for anyway?" Jaye asked.

"The Room of Requirement. It's a favourite place of us Marauders whenever we need to hide or study or…" He trailed off.

"Or what?" She prompted. He smirked.

"I'll show you when we get there!"

Finally they reached a seemingly random wall. Well, it's appeared random to Jaye. Remus paced in front of it three times and suddenly a door materialized. He pushed it open and let Jaye enter.

"Oh wow." The room was filled with candles, a fire roaring in the corner. There was strawberries and cream laid out in front of it and soft cushions everywhere. At the left side of the room there was a bed with gold silk sheets and matching pillows.

"Wow." Jaye said again. "Remus…it's beautiful." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He turned pink.

"Um…sh-should we try these strawberries?" Remus stuttered. Jaye bit her lip.

"Sure!"

They sat in front of the fire, feeding each other strawberries and cream, talking about their family, their future and their friends. Together, they scrutinized every major experience of their lives…all but one of Remus'. That awful day when he was bitten. But they happy in their world. In their innocent and naïve heaven. As it always does with hormonal teens, one thing lead to another and…well, the bed wasn't just there for show.

~*~

Although so content with his life in general, Remus didn't get a good sleep that night. He curved his body around Jaye's and gently stroked her arm, breathing her scent again. Finally, he drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

_He felt himself transforming. But it wasn't a full moon, was it? Who cares? If there's blood to be had…No! Why was he in the forest? Remus' brain fought with itself. He sniffed the air hungrily. He was in his werewolf form. But if that's true, where are James, Peter and Sirius? His soul fought the impulse to run, but his animal side was by far the more dominant. He sniffed again, pawing the ground with his foot. He smelt a faint trace of vanilla. NO! Not Jaye. His human side kicked in and he scampered away from the castle. But the wolf in him was too strong, while the internal battle raged on, he was already bounding towards the school, nothing but flesh on his mind. He leapt through the Ravenclaw portrait hole after some first years. They screamed and covered their face with their hands. Stupid children, they should've pulled their wand out. Remus the Wolf didn't bother with the child though, the aroma of vanilla was getting stronger. He leapt up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, inhaling the feminine scents. He walked quietly to the end bed, slipping through the curtains surrounding it. Jaye was there; curled up in a ball. Remus felt helpless, she looked so untainted, so happy and content…but there was nothing he could do. A werewolf had no control, no instinct but to attack. Remus felt himself jump on the bed. He watched as Jaye's mouth opened, letting out a blood-curdling scream. Her blue eyes filled with terror and…_

Remus awoke in a cold sweat. He quickly glanced beside him to see Jaye's naked form still sleeping, unaware of the horror Remus had just seen. He got out of the bed, being careful not to make to much noise. He dressed himself and began to pace around the room and stare out the window. Once again, two sides of his brain were battling it out. But it was no longer whether to attack or not, it was whether he would let the best thing that had ever happened to him stay in his life, or be lost forever.

_**I watch you spin from afar****  
I drink you in and breath you out  
I believe the world it spins for you  
But we will never be, I am the moon**_


	9. Chapter 9 Tears, Tales and Torment

-Harry Potter is not mine, I just play puppetmaster with JKR's characters sometimes-

**Chapter Nine:- Tears, Tales and Torment.**

Jaye's eyelids fluttered. She saw Remus sitting in an armchair, watching her. He was fully dressed but that didn't register in her mind.

"Good Morning!" She said, smiling in a satisfied way.

Remus rubbed his hands on his thighs and through his hair. He sighed.

"What is it Re?" Jaye asked, suddenly concerned. "I know last night was probably a bit too soon but…"

"It's not that…" Remus cut her off. "Well, maybe a little bit. We can't see each other any more, Jaye."

"But…why?" Jaye was close to tears. "I thought everything was going so well."

Remus shut his eyes and counted to ten. _I don't want to do this…but I can't risk Jaye getting hurt, I love her too much. _

"Jaye…" He looked at the floor, knowing that if he looked into her eyes, he would change his mind. "I can't explain. Maybe one day you'll understand, I hope you do. You're an incredible girl and you'll make any boy who's lucky enough to have you happy. But…but that boy can't be me." Remus stood up and crossed to the door, picking up his bag and leaving Jaye.

"But you're the boy I want." She whispered. Jaye lay back on the bed and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Remus had left her heartbroken and naked; both physically and emotionally.

~*~

Tara looked in her mirror. Her face was taut and tear-stained, her hair oily and her eyes puffy. The classic look of someone who had lost their boyfriend. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and sent an owl to Professor Bhoy, telling him she couldn't make it to class that morning. She collapsed back onto her bed and closed her eyes. Sirius' face flashed into her mind. His black hair flopping carelessly into his eyes and his mouth open in laughter. Her eyes flicked open again. Seeing him was so painful. Remembering how she walked into the Great Hall, searching eagerly for him to see her man with his arm around that girl's waist and to see her stroking his cheek. Tara's blood boiled at the thought.

_How dare he?? How dare SHE? What kind of a girl steals another girl's boyfriend? _

Another thought niggled at her brain.

_But what kind of a boyfriend is he to do that to me?_

She shook her head. She just wanted to be mad…at Ana or at Sirius, it didn't matter. The dorm door flew open and Jaye walked through, sobbing with mascara running down her face.

"Jaye?"

"Tara!?"

Both girls burst into tears and embraced desperately. They didn't talk just held each other until the flow subsided. Jaye sniffed and Tara wiped her eyes.

"What happened Tara?"

"Sirius…he…he cheated on me with that girl in the sixth year!!" Tara started the waterworks again and Jaye produced at box of tissues and two chocolate frogs. Jaye smiled sadly.

"Nothing like chocolate to cure a broken heart. I'm assuming this girl was Anita?"

"You know her?" Tara asked, mouth full of chocolate. Jaye nodded.

"She and Sirius were voted most likely to get together in our second year. They've always been good friends."

"You didn't think to tell me this when I was dating him?!" Tara raged. Jaye bit her lip.

"It seemed pretty pointless, you and Sirius were so happy."

"Obviously not happy enough." Tara sobbed. Jaye rubbed her back. Finally, Tara pulled herself together. "What happened with you? Bad grade in Potions?"

"I think Remus and I just broke up."

"WHAT?! What's been going on since we lasted talked?"

"Well, I thought we were having a great time. We made each other laugh and we shared everything..." She fought back tears. "Then last night … we spent the night together and in the morning he ran away. I don't understand."

Jaye broke down, letting her emotions pour out of her. Tara hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Idiot. He has no idea what he's missing out on. And what a bastard, leaving you there after spending the night together!!" Tara's eyes flashed with fury, for herself and for her best friend. But Jaye was shaking her head.

"I think it's something else. He seemed so sad…as if leaving me was the last thing on his mind."

"Well of course he was sad! He had to stop playing you!"

"Remus isn't like that!"

"All the Marauders are like that!! Look at what Sirius did to me!!"

"That's different, Tara!"

"HOW?"

"Remus and I could've been something great, something you and Sirius never had the chance to be. Sirius' has ALWAYS been in love with Ana!" Jaye exploded. Tara was breathing heavily.

"So…" She said; her voice dangerously quiet. "So, I'm not good enough for Sirius but you and Remus are 'meant to be'? Well, let me tell YOU something, Jaye. You barely know the guy…there's probably a whole other person in there. At least I saw Sirius' true self before it was too late. But you…" She was shaking with anger. "You will always hang on to what could've been."

"I didn't mean that you weren't good enough!!" Jaye yelled to Tara's retreating form. "I didn't mean that." She murmured to herself. Once again, her eyes brimmed with tears. She jumped on her bed, burying her tears and sorrows into her pillow.

**_How can she become the psychic that she longs to be to understand you?  
She senses you are lonely but still she can't be sure  
and so she stands and waits anticipating your thoughts_**


	10. Chapter 10 Fortnight of Feelings

-Short chapter, sorry. I don't own HP still-

**Chapter Ten: Fortnight of Feelings**

The next couple of weeks were a blur to Jaye. She vaguely remembered wandering around between classes and hardly talking to anyone. She cancelled her Potions tutoring with Severus which didn't go down well. He'd yelled at her, saying how he thought they were more than friends, that they had something. Then Severus had pulled his wand on her but Jaye was far too quick for him, emotionally crippled as she was.

But days wore on, the ROR was her saviour, her home away from home. She slept there, unable to be in the same dorm as Tara. During class, they sat at opposite ends of the room and partnered with other people. Creative Magic and Charms were the hardest classes. Here both the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had to work together and having Tara, Jaye, Sirius and Remus in one class put a huge strain on the working environment. The teachers hardly failed to notice that the seniors weren't the happy-go-lucky bunch they were used to.

Professor Bhoy embraced it, setting piles of homework and theory. Dumbledore tried to re-spark their interest by setting more exciting, visual lessons. Binns' was the only teacher that didn't change his approach. However, the rift between the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors did not close and it was rivalled only by the Gryffindor and Slytherin rift that had existed since Hogwarts had been opened.

Jaye was currently immersing herself in Charms theory, sitting by the fire in the ROR. She'd made herself become numb. She had pushed all her emotions deep inside her and had even considered performing a Cheering Charm on herself. But she knew from reading countless Muggle novels and WitchTrash that a broken heart would never fully mend. Whenever she saw Remus, or a couple skating on the lake her heart leapt and her stomach dropped. How was she going to pass her NEWT's when she couldn't remember who she really was?

~*~

Remus too, was having a similar type of fortnight. He'd never been one to show emotion yet for the daftest reasons he was nearly bursting into tears. Ana had offered to take him ice skating but quickly backed down when she saw his face contorted in anger, regret and sadness. On Monday night, the elves had sent Vanilla Ice-Cream to the Hall for desert. It reminded him so much of Jaye's scent that he fled the Hall, unable to return.

There were times when he patrolled the corridors, hoping just to get a glance of Jaye. But she seemed to have disappeared. When he saw her in class, she never answered questions or gossipped like she used to. She was a mere shadow of her former self. But she didn't look upset. Jaye looked more like she'd Obliviated herself. Remus panicked for a moment, wondering if maybe she had deleted the memory of the past two weeks. But he soon realised that she remembered all her classes and Jaye was too smart a witch to take such risks. Yet she was not herself. It was as if some flame had extinguished, like the essence that was Jaye had disappeared the moment he'd told her that they couldn't be together.

**_I needed my friends there I just turned around  
They were gone without a trace_**

**_I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you  
And I still hold your hand in mine when I'm asleep._**


	11. Chapter 11 Love 'n' Loathe

I don't own Harry Potter –

**Chapter Eleven:- Love 'n' Loathe.**

Sirius leapt around the dorm.

"Get up Moony! It's Valentine's Day!"

Remus groaned, immediately picturing a day full of having to watch to Sirius and Ana kissing and listen to them praising each other. With Jaye, he imagined that they would've laughed about it and headed to the lake or the Quidditch pitch. He sighed and rolled out of bed reluctantly.

"Padfoot! Stop bouncing, you look like an excited puppy on Christmas. You're not going to propose to her or anything, are you?" He asked.

Sirius considered a moment then grinned. "Nah, I'll leave the soppy stuff to Prongs! Now come on, I promised Ana I'd meet her at the Minotaur statue before breakfast. I'll see you there!" Sirius bounded down the stairs, fuelled by the thought of his beloved.

Remus sleepily collected his gear and headed downstairs. He wondered what horrors the teachers had set up for Valentine's Day. But when he entered the Great Hall, he was surprised to note there were no streamers or balloons to celebrate Lovers Day, only heart-shaped eggs and bacon for breakfast. He sat down between Peter and James at the Gryffindor table.

James and Lily were whispering and giggling to each other, holding hands under the table as if their relationship was still secret. Peter rolled his eyes and gestured across the table. There, Ana and Sirius were all over each other. She was feeding him pieces of toast and his hand rested comfortably on her leg, a sign that he was committed. Remus glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, not sure if he wanted to see Jaye or not.

_Ah, there she is._

Jaye was sitting between two pale faced twins, completely zoned out. The twin girls were chattering merrily and, judging by the amount of giggling and squealing going on, Remus guessed it was about Valentine's Day. Jaye was sitting pokerfaced between them and didn't seem to be taking anything they said in.

~*~

"Do you think Sirius and Ana will last, Nellie? Or do you think she's just like the others?" Norah asked enthusiastically.

"I dunno." Nellie replied. "I reckon they're in luuuuurve!!" The twins tittered childishly.

"What do you think Jaye?" Nellie inquired. Jaye bit her lip.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Ana and Sirius. Do you think they'll last?" Jaye closed her eyes briefly before replying.

"Yeah, I do. They're a great couple and they totally understand each other. But what they did to Tara was wrong."

"Oh, of course!" Exclaimed Norah. "And um, on the subject of couples…"

"And considering it's Valentine's Day…" Nellie chipped in.

"We were wondering if we could ask you about Remus?" Norah finished slyly. Jaye blinked at them.

"What exactly did you want to know?" she asked softly.

"Um…did you two…er." Nellie's voice trailed off. She was staring at Jaye's face. It seemed calm and controlled but there was a flash of wrath in her eyes.

"What happened between Remus and me…" Her voice cracked. "Shall remain between Remus and me. If you must gossip about something, talk some more about Sirius and Ana, they actually enjoy it. If you'll excuse me."

~*~

Ana watched Jaye stand abruptly and leave the Hall. She sighed. Ana had no idea Sirius was dating Tara when their relationship started. She just hoped Tara would forgive her. Although Ana felt awful, she loved Sirius with all her heart and knew they were meant for each other. Each time Sirius had gotten a new girl, a tiny piece of Ana's soul had died. But she stayed by his side through them all, waiting patiently for the day they could be together. Sirius was currently chomping on a piece of bacon, trying to give Remus a pep talk. His black hair fell elegantly into his eyes which were bright and full of life. He turned to see Ana looking at him longingly and smiled at her, an unsaid promise of things to come.

"Moony, Wormtail, my friends. Today is solely Ana's and therefore I'm afraid we'll have to leave you."

Peter smiled. "No worries, maybe we'll be able to eat without gagging now!"

Ana glared at him. She'd never liked that Pettigrew boy. Whenever he came near her, she felt an overpowering sense of dread. Professor Trelawney had said that she had the right aurora to be a Seer…but she didn't know if that meant Peter was evil or that she just really didn't like him.

"Remus," she said coolly. "Try to keep the rat under control."

Remus merely nodded. Ana had known about him being a werewolf for a while. Dumbledore had asked her not to tell anyone and of course Sirius had told her about him and the others being Anigamus. But Ana hadn't cared. To share that kind of secret with the man she loved was a bond like no other.

She and Sirius headed outside and walked down to the lake which was beginning to melt. Sirius sat beneath an oak tree and gestured to her to sit with him. She knelt down and leant against his chest, allowing his strong arms to encase her. They sat like that for a while, enjoying each others warmth.

Sirius kissed her neck and Ana blushed with pleasure. She turned around and ran her fingers through his hair. Sirius shook his legs as a dog would if you scratched them in the right place. Ana chuckled, which was music to Sirius' ears. Ana had been his friend from the beginning but it had taken him a while to realise that she was the girl for him. He cupped her face with his hand and leant in to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, he pulled a box out of his pocket. It was white, tied with a bright pink ribbon.

"Oh Sirius!" Ana gasped. She pulled the ribbon and opened the box to see a silver necklace.

"Dog tags!" She laughed. They were engraved with the letters 'S.B'

"I love you Ana!"

"I love you too, Pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Ana grinned and wrinkled her nose. Sirius smiled. "I can live with that!"

All my life I've tried to find  
a love to give me piece of mind  
And I, I looked into your eyes  
Captivated by your wicked smile


	12. Chapter 12 Regret and Revenge

**-JKR owns all rights to Harry and his world-**

**Chapter Twelve:- Regret and Revenge…**

Jaye saw the happy couple from her window. Ana and Sirius; so in love. Jaye knew that they were feeling what only a favoured few (herself and Remus included) got to feel. True love. Wholeness. She sighed. The two teens stood, Ana fingering a silver necklace which hung from her neck. Jaye saw them enter the castle again. As a celebration of St Valentine, all classes had been postponed until after lunch.

_Some celebration._ Jaye thought. _No boyfriend and not even a best friend to talk to. _

Jaye brushed away the tears that had been softly falling down her cheeks.

~*~

Tara rubbed her eyes.

_Oh no. I've overslept! _

She glanced at her wristwatch. 10:33 Am. She groaned, remembering what day it was. The last thing she needed was to walk around the school and to see all the couples hugging and kissing. And what if she saw Sirius and THAT GIRL!? She punched her pillow in anger.

_That witch stole Sirius and made me lose my best friend!_

Of course, Tara knew that wasn't completely true, but she refused to admit she was in the wrong. Robotically, she got herself dressed and grabbed her books for the day. Thankfully, she didn't have Charms or Creative Magic which meant she could avoid Sirius. Tara made her way down to the library. There she sat, trying to focus on her Arithmancy assignment. Time passed by and before Tara knew it; it was a quarter to twelve. She packed her gear and headed out to the corridor. There were swarms of students moving to class or huddling in groups. One particular cluster of 6th year witches were holding up the flow. Tara was a prefect and decided she really should move them and besides, she needed to vent.

"Sorry girls…" she began. Then Tara saw it was Ana, showing off a silver necklace. It only took Tara one try to guess what SB stood for. She pulled out her wand at the same time Ana did.

"SILVIUS BINDOSA!" Ana yelled as Tara shouted. "LESSERAIRIUM!"

Immediately, Tara was bound tight with chains and Ana smiled in triumph. But Tara was giggling. Ana's hand flew to her head, realising she was completely bald. Her head was as smooth as a dragon's egg. Her eyes were wild and vengeful.

"You…you ghastly girl!" She yelled in fury. Both girls raised their wand arms again (as best they could) but before they could utter a curse…

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Two voices boomed. Ana's wand flew into Jaye's hand and Tara's into Remus' open palm. Jaye and Remus stared at each other for the first time in weeks.

"Aireverso." Jaye whispered the counter-curse to Tara's spell and Ana's black, silky hair returned. Remus smiled wistfully.

"Releasionum." He said, freeing Tara from her binds. Wordlessly he threw Tara her wand and walked down the passageway, his footsteps echoing in the confined space. Jaye sighed, filled with mixed emotions.

"Right everyone." She spoke to the crowd that had formed around the duelling girls. "Move along. You all have classes to go to. MOVE!" She said firmly. The pack whittled down, Tara lost amongst them. Jaye handed Ana her wand back and Ana smiled in thanks.

"Try not to get into any more trouble, Ana." Jaye grinned.

"I totally could've taken her!" Ana replied. Jaye smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I know."

Ana winked and wandered off to class, leaving Jaye alone in the corridor.

_If I were Tara, where would I go? I know! The Swing_!

One of Hogwarts' more eccentric teachers had hung a large wooden swing off a birch tree near the Qudditch pitch. It was the girls' meeting place whenever they'd been separated. Sure enough, when Jaye got there, Tara was sitting on the swing, gently swaying. Jaye sat down next to her.

"Hi, Tara."

"Hi"

"That was some fight!"

Tara smiled weakly. "You know, Ana doesn't look half bad with no hair."

Jaye grinned and put her arm around Tara's shoulders. "Tara, I'm so sorry. I never meant what I said and…"

"Yeah you did." Tara cut in. "But you were right. Sirius and Ana are a cute couple, it just hurt, you know?" Jaye nodded. "Can you forgive me, Jaye?"

The girls hugged, all quarrels forgiven and forgotten.

You'll rescue me right?  
In the exact same way they never did...  
I'll be happy right?  
When your healing powers kick in


	13. Chapter 13 Home Truths

**-Harry Potter and all else associated with it bar the characters Jaye and Tara are owned by JKR-**

**Chapter Thirteen:- Home Truths.**

The next week was eventful for both girls. They caught up on what the other had been doing, thinking and feeling. It soon was as if they'd never fought at all. In the spirit of forgiveness, Tara decided to go and speak to Ana and Sirius.

"Hey!" She said, cornering them both in between classes.

"Tara!" Sirius' face went crimson and Ana gripped her wand warily. Tara noticed and attempted a smile.

"Don't worry Ana. I come in peace. I just want to talk. Mainly to Sirius, but to you as well. What you both did to me was unfair and downright cruel…"

Ana made to cut in but Tara shook her head.

"However, I see now that you guys truly deserve each other and, as hard as it's been, I think I've come to terms with that. We'll probably never be best friends or anything but at least this way we won't be cursing each other in the halls!"

Ana smiled and Sirius stared at his hands, head bowed.

"I'm really sorry it happened the way it did, Tara. I just, I guess I couldn't see a way out that WOULDN'T hurt you. You were just another girl to me…"

Tara winced.

"…but Ana has made me see the good in people, and appreciate it. And there is so much good in you Tara, so many great qualities. You'll find someone who'll deserve them more than I do."

This was a long and uncharacteristic speech for Sirius, and Tara knew it must've been hard for him.

"Thanks. Look after him for me Ana!"

Tara left them, feeling oddly free and joyous.

~*~

Jaye looked around the dorm, glad to be back. Tara was sleeping soundly, looking oh-so-content and peaceful. The one thing she hadn't missed all the time in the ROR was Tara's snoring.

_No wonder I've found it hard to sleep in the Ravenclaw dorm!!_

Once again, she stared out the window, gazing out over the forest. It was then she saw four figures emerge from the Entrance Hall. Jaye squinted, trying to make out who they were. The tallest figure turned to glance back at the castle, the moonlight bouncing off his glasses.

_James!_

Instantly she knew the identities of the other three figures. Sirius, Peter and of course…Remus. Jaye shook her head.

_What on Earth are they doing? They're heading towards the forest! Maybe they're going to see that centaur friend of Remus'…_

Jaye hesitated, but only for a moment before grabbing her wand and casting a "Heedosious" spell over the Marauders. Instantaneously, she could hear the four voices of the young men.

"Another month, another moon hey, Prongs?"

"You got it Padfoot! One more adventure to add to the book!"

"What book?"

"It's a figure of speech, Wormtail, honestly."

"Oh! Oh right, I get it. Sorry."

"Righto, here we are. Go on, Peter. Under you go." Jaye drew a sharp breath of recognition.

_Remus… _

She sighed, remembering how that same voice had told her she was cute when she was angry. By now the boys were right beside the Whomping Willow, making sure they were out of its branches reach. She watched as Peter seemed to shrink before her eyes…wait a minute.

_Oh my goodness. He's…he's a rat?! What is going on?_

Then, even more astounding to Jaye, Sirius and James transformed too.

_It WAS a deer I saw that day…it was James! Trust Sirius to be a dog. I wonder what Remus is._

She waited expectantly, thinking about all the animals that Remus could be. Suddenly, the Whomping Willow froze and all four boys disappeared down a tunnel.

_What is happening here? _

Jaye sat on her bed, thoughts swirling and turning inside her head. But she couldn't concentrate.

_What is going on?_

~*~

_Tara sweetie, get up, there are things we need to talk about._

Tara awoke to find Jaye sitting on the edge of her bed, softly shaking her.

"Hey! Projecto Dreamus is coming along so well, I heard everything that time!"

Jaye waved her hand impatiently.

"Good good, but guess what!"

"What? I guessed it!!" Tara hooted.

Jaye rolled her eyes. "No, I couldn't sleep and I was staring out the window and…"

Jaye quickly recounted what she'd seen and Tara listened quietly. "So what the hell is going on, Tara?" Tara groaned.

"Oh Jaye, honey. It's not my story to tell."

"YOU KNOW?! I thought you would, being the smartest witch in the school and all." Jaye smiled sweetly at her, but Tara shook her head gravely.

"No, Jaye-Bird. I can't tell you. You need to find out for yourself…or they need to tell you."

"Who needs to tell me? Tell me what?"

Tara shrugged, a pained look on her face. "I really can't Jaye. Don't try and make me. I have no idea how you'll react. I thought about telling you almost a month ago. But…"

"But what, Tara?" Jaye was pleading with her.

"But…you need to talk directly to one of the Marauders, it's their secret, not mine."

Jaye exhaled noisily. Then she nodded.

"Alright then. I will. Today's a new day, get up, get dressed and find out why there are three unregistered Anigami running around Hogwarts."

Tara smiled. "That's my girl!"

~*~

James led the way back to the school. "Another successful outing, I must say."

"Indeed!" Remus agreed.

Sirius bounded along. "Come on, Ana will be waiting for me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You two are almost inseparable. It's sickening!"

"Ah you're just jealous Wormtail that no witch in her right, or left mind for that matter, would come within a Quidditch pitch length of you!" Sirius retorted. Peter snorted.

"Rather that than having a girl 'pumpkin' me all day!"

"Trust me, Wormy. You don't go between a man and his girl." James butted in.

"Shut up the lot of you." Remus said sharply. Then he sighed. "Sorry guys. Sleepless nights…I'll never get used to them."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Moony!" James gave him that half a hug, half a pat on the back thing that guys do. "We all get worked up sometimes."

Remus nodded. He opened the door to the Entrance Hall quietly and tiptoed inside.

"All clear." He said back to the others. They followed him in and they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

~*~

Jaye wolfed down her breakfast and kept her eye on the four young men at the table next to hers.

_Who would be the best to ask? Remus, obviously, is out of the question. Not Sirius, he knows I'm good friends with Tara…but I'm friends with Ana too! James? No, it'd be hard to find him without Lily. Peter it is!! _

~*~

"Peter! Peter, wait up a sec!"

_Oh no. Not Jaye…if she wants me to pass a message onto Moony…_

Peter wrung his hands nervously.

"Thanks. I was just wondering…" Jaye stopped, unsure of how to go on. "How'd you get the nickname Wormtail?"

_What? Where is this coming from?_

"Um…look, James made it up."

"So then…" Jaye said innocently. "It has nothing to do with the fact you can turn into a rat?"

"WHAT?!" He spluttered.

"You know. The fact that you, James and Sirius are Anigami?"

_How does she know?_

"Look," Jaye said, exasperated. "I just want to know why Remus suddenly decided I wasn't good enough."

"It wasn't that." He looked around fretfully. "Just…well, think about HIS nickname."

And with that, Peter scampered away.

Jaye stood, shell-shocked at his answer.

_It all makes sense now! The early morning meeting, the 'centaur friend', Moony, the Shrieking Shack. Remus is a vampire…_

A/N: JOKES!!!!

_Remus is a werewolf… _

Now what am I to do?  
You made me fall for you  
I want everything  
Or nothing at all

But I wanna see the truth  
Through your walls  
I want everything  
Or nothing at all.


	14. Chapter 14 The Confrontation

**-I don't own HP-**

**Chapter Fourteen:- The Confrontation (For Pip!)**

Jaye tried to decide the best course of action. Should she talk to Remus about it? Did the teachers know? Surely they did. What would he think of her when he found out she listened into his conversation and spied on him? Would he want to know her? Is this why he left her in the first place?

_What should I do?_

Jaye made her way to the History room, knowing she didn't have to pay attention in Binns' class. She entered the room and sat next to Tara, scribbling a note.

_T, _

_Did you know R is a W?_

_J_

Yep, but I couldn't tell you.

_I understand…do you think that's why we broke up?_

Who knows? But you don't care, do you?

_Do I? Aren't werewolves meant to be dangerous?_

Aren't Muggles?

_Haha, true. But…obviously he's scared of hurting people. What if he bit me?_

Just a bite? You could both live wolfish lives together happily ever after! But if you're worried about it…gosh, I dunno. He's never hurt anyone before, has he?

_No. We would've heard about it for sure._

Well, it comes down to trust, doesn't it? Do you trust him?

_How can I? I told him everything, and he kept this huge secret from me!!_

Fair enough, but before you found out. Before you even broke up, how did you feel about him?

Jaye hesitated before writing an answer.

_I loved him. I would've trusted him with my life._

Then it's obvious. Tell him you don't care, because deep down, you still feel that way. I know it. 

~*~

Remus stretched out under his favourite tree, hoping to get a few minutes sleep. He listened to some of the Marine Magic class learning about algae before casting a Disheediosious spell on himself, blocking all noise from the outside world. He closed his eyes, dreaming about the best days of his life.

_He was 11, scared and nervous, waiting on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. A lanky boy with glasses and unbelievably messy hair came up to him and stuck out his hand._

"_Hi! I'm James. Who are you?"_

"_Remus. Remus Lupin."_

_His first friend…he'd never been so happy._

Remus smiled in his sleep, recalling how glad he was that Dumbledore had convinced him to go.

_Suddenly, he was 14, in his third year of Hogwarts. His friends had found out he was a werewolf and they convinced him they didn't care, and that they wanted to become Anigami so they could be with him. They were true friends…_

_Now he recalled the wonderful month or so he had spent with Jaye. He remembered curling up with her by the fire in the ROR and feeling her body rise as he kissed her. He smelt the pleasing aroma of vanilla…it was bitter-sweet._

After what only felt like a few minutes, the vanilla scent still engulfing him, he felt someone shaking his arm.

"What?" he asked densely, forgetting his about silencing charm. Jaye mouthed wordlessly at him, obviously passionate about what she was saying. Remus held up a hand to quieten her. He reversed the spell and greeted her awkwardly.

"Jaye…hi. This is…unexpected."

She nodded. "Yeah. Well, I really have to talk to you."

"Jaye…" Remus faltered. What could he say to make her understand, without giving himself away? For her own safety, they had to stay apart. But she cut him off before he had time to think an excuse.

"I'm not here to try and rekindle our relationship." She lied. Of course that's why she was here…but Jaye was proud. She didn't want him to think she was crawling back to him, or that she was desperate. "I just need to know why you left. I don't believe that you're the type of guy to use a girl the way you used me."

Remus sighed. "Jaye, I didn't just go out with you so we could spend the night together…as much as it must feel like that to you. I loved getting to know you; I loved spending time with you. But…I had to end it."

Jaye shook her head. "No, Re. You didn't HAVE to end it. You chose to…just because you're a werewolf?"

Remus' eyes grew wide. His mouth opened and closed continuously. Jaye smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Come on Moony! I know you better than your best friends. You secretly want to be a teacher, you've no middle name and you wish more than anything to ride in an elevator! I know you're really upset if you hum bars from Magic Meanders. You really thought I wouldn't notice that you disappeared every full moon? You thought I wouldn't find out? Well, I thought we knew each other better than that. I thought we trusted each other. But you didn't tell me about being a werewolf?!"

Jaye was shaking with emotion…her eyes blinked rapidly, but she refused to let the tears fall, she'd cried enough already over Remus. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Jaye. I was going to tell you, so many times. But I was worried. More often than not, people run a mile in the opposite direction if you're different."

"Well, then. Maybe its better we broke up. I can't be with someone if they don't trust me. But for the record Re, if you told me, I wouldn't have cared. I loved you. When you accept the fact that being a werewolf isn't a disease…" She bit her lip. "Maybe then we can try again."

And she walked away. Remus sat for a while, wondering why he'd been so stupid. If Sirius, James and Peter hadn't cared, why would Jaye? And now she hated him, distrusted him. Or did she? But did he want to put her in danger again? He was so confused. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. 

~*~

"Ah, Remus. What can I do for you?"

Remus shut the door and took in Dumbledore's office. It was filled with shiny, silver contraptions and the walls were lined with portraits of previous Headmasters.

"Well, sir, I'd like some advice."

"Certainly my dear boy. I shall help if I can…what's this about?"

"Um, well…I just, I wanted to know if…when you really love someone…could I…if I thought…my condition…"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at him.

"You want to know if you can love someone, even when you're scared that you may hurt them?"

Remus sighed in relief and nodded his consent.

"Well, Master Lupin, everyone has that fear, to a lesser or greater degree. No-one wants to hurt the people they love. But that's a part of what love is. Giving someone the ability to break your heart and trusting them not to. I realise that's not the kind of hurt you're talking about, but it's just as relevant. Knowing that the other person would do anything to protect you, to keep you happy…that's love. And trust…"

Remus shuffled his feet and looked at the floor, trying to hide his crimson face.

"Trust is a huge requirement in any relationship, between you and your friends, you and your teachers and you and your partners. You may feel now Remus that keeping them out of danger is the most important thing, but no-one should miss out on love. It's the strongest magic out there."

Remus nodded, his heart light. He was going to get Jaye back, by any means possible!

"Thanks sir. I'm grateful for it."

"Do pass my regards onto Jaye, won't you?" Professor Dumbledore said quietly as Remus left the room. Remus grinned.

_That man knows everything._

I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to lie  
So is this goodbye?

When you wake up every night

Does the scent of regret ever haunt you?

Like it does me?


	15. Chapter 15 Never Leave Me

**-HP belongs to JKR, I just borrow the characters for fun-**

**Chapter Fifteen:- Never Leave Me**

Severus woke in a cold sweat. He'd had a dream about his parents.

_They were arguing about him, he'd accidentally burnt his father's new cauldron right through the bottom. He was experimenting with his favourite potions and had mixed two of his father's 'special' concoctions together. His dad was livid but his mother was on Severus' side._

"_It was brand new Celina! Cost me twenty-four Galleons! I don't know about you _dearest_, but I can't afford that!!" _

"_Serves you right, Shaun!" His mother shrilled. "Keeping illegal potions in the house! What if the Ministry found it?! What would we do then? And besides that, Sevvie is only a child!"_

"_You know very well that my potions market is the only thing putting Severus through school! A child? Ha! He's 12, Celina, he should know better!"_

_From that day, Severus swore he'd learn as much as he could about Potions so this would never happen again._

He shook his head and gawked around the Slytherin dorms. Silver and green drapes hung loosely around his bed and the room had no windows as it was situated in the dungeon. It was frightfully cold in winter, yet Severus had never felt more at home. He stretched out then scuttled around his room trying to locate all the books he needed and his day robes. Finally he found everything and he set off towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He took his usual place at the Slytherin table and opened his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. There was a commotion from the Gryffindor table which he chose artfully to ignore. Then he saw something which made his stomach churn. Remus had stood out of his seat and was waving at Jaye…and she was shaking her head at him but laughing and waving back.

_That little cretin! How dare she play me for a fool then get with that filthy half-breed?! And then they broke up, I thought perhaps Remus was the only one of those Marauders with a brain. But no, she tricked him too. And now he wants her back? Well, if I can't have her…no one can!_

~*~

Remus sat down between James and Sirius. _Hmm, squashed between two couples, how appropriate!_ James winked at him and pulled a bottle from his pocket. Remus rolled his eyes. James and Sirius were always coming up with outrageous pranks and jokes and testing them on themselves or willing victims. Sirius nodded at James. Remus watched as James carefully dropped a little of the potion into his goblet. Sirius leant across Remus and added three drops to his own glass. Then the boys toasted each other and downed it in one gulp.

Remus pretended not to notice their faces going orange and concentrated on his breakfast. But the rest of the Gryffindors were gazing eagerly at the boys, wanting to see what their newest invention would entail. James frowned in concentration and blew air gently through his lips. A long, orange string-like substance came out of his mouth and began forming words in the air.

Slytherins Are Slimy!

The Gryffindors hooted with laughter and turned to Sirius expectantly. He too, blew out his cheeks and another long cord outlined words above the table.

Ana Is The Best!

Ana blushed and the rest of the Gryffindors teased her, making her redder by the minute. Remus glanced up and read the messages. He smiled and noticed Jaye looking over inquiringly from the Ravenclaw table. He stood up and rolled his eyes, waving in her direction. She laughed and waved back. Remus' heart soared.

~*~

He almost skipped down the corridor to Herbology. Usually, he hated having to sit through a class with Severus, but knowing that Jaye was giving him the right signals…he was exhilarated.

_She is so great…I was stupid to think Jaye wouldn't understand. I love her!!_

"I wouldn't if I were you." Sounded an unwelcome voice. Severus slithered in front of him; blocking his path. Remus couldn't resist.

"You wouldn't what?"

"I wouldn't take Jaye back."

"What?" Asked Remus quietly.

"She's a player, Remus. She played me and she played you too."

"But…but she said there was nothing between you and her."

Severus let out a hollow laugh.

"Of course she would! Didn't want you to think someone else got to her first, would she? Well, she had you properly fooled. And still does, it seems."

"What's her middle name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jaye. What's her middle name?"

Severus looked puzzled. "Um…er. What?"

"Trick question. She doesn't have a middle name. So she didn't tell you." Remus smirked.

"As if that matters. The point is she tricked us both. She's…she's promiscuous."

Remus drew his wand. "Take that back. Jaye's not that tyoe of girl; she'd never be with you! I was her first serious boyfriend."

"That you know of." Severus had his wand drawn too, but was backing away.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Remus roared. Severus flicked his wand, a large snake erupting from the end of it.

"Wainose" Remus said nonchalantly and the snake evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

Severus glared at him, deciding today was the perfect day to try out a spell he'd been working on.

_Sectemsumpra_

Remus felt a sharp pain in his stomach. What was going on? He doubled over in agony, his hand grasping at his abdomen. His arm pulled away, his fingers dripping with his own blood.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Jaye's voice reached Remus he turned slowly to face her, dropping to his knees. Her face was contorted in fear, anger and compassion. "Severus! What did you do to him?" She asked sharply, kneeling down to comfort Remus.

"Jaye…" He gasped.

Severus turned away, unable to face what he had done.

"SEVERUS!" Jaye called after his retreating figure. "Someone get Madame Pomfrey! NOW!" One of the students raced back to the castle and another into the Greenhouse to find Professor Sprout.

"Jaye?" Remus said, clutching her arm. "Jaye, he…he insulted you…"

"Shhh, shh. It's ok." She comforted, running her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be alright." Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I…Jaye." Remus nearly passed out, his eyelids drooping. "Don't leave me Jaye."

"I won't." Jaye tried to hold back the flood of emotion. "I'll never leave you Remus."

Just then, Professor Sprout ran out of Greenhouse Three, grasping a leafy plant in her left hand, her wand in her right.

"Move aside girl! Let me have a look at him!" She knelt beside Remus who was sweating and coming in and out of consciousness. Professor Sprout mumbled under her breath as a crowd of concerned Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students gathered around them.

"Right." Sprout said. "I've given him a leaf of the Haemoragius plant, it should stop the bleeding. But I can't fix him properly, the effects will wear off." She flicked her wand and Remus was lifted into the air, bound to an invisible stretcher. "Someone come with me up to the Hospital Wing, the rest of you…go to Hagrid's cabin and learn something. NOW!"

The crowd parted for Remus and Professor Sprout, no one questioning Jaye's right to be the one to go with him. They passed Lily and James. When the saw what happened, Lily covered her mouth in horror. James frowned questioningly at Jaye. She just shook her head, unable to tell him what had happened.

I need you in my heart  
my body, mind and soul  
It only took you a moment to take my breath away  
Please will you stay?


	16. Chapter 16 The Healing Process

**-HP is all JKR's-**

**Chapter Sixteen: - The Healing Process.**

_Remus was trapped…where was he? Everything was dark. All he could remember was Jaye comforting him and promising not to leave…like an angel watching over him._

Jaye?

_Would he see her again? Everything was so confused…where was he? Someone had attacked him…they'd insulted Jaye!_

Jaye?

_It was Snivellus, the creep. He'd said she was sleeping around! And then he attacked…had Remus died? Was this heaven? No it was too dark…_

Jaye…?

~*~

"How's he doing?" Ana whispered to Sirius. All seven students (Tara, Jaye, Peter, Lily, Ana, James and Sirius) were taking turns to watch over Remus. At the moment, it was one o'clock, and Sirius, Ana and Jaye had said they'd take the early morning shifts.

"Still the same." Sirius whispered back, taking the hot chocolate Ana had brought for him. "He keeps murmuring Jaye's name over and over. Madame Pomfrey said it'll take him a while to wake up and even then another two weeks before he's properly recovered." His fists clenched.

"I'll get Snivellus for this if it's the last thing I do!" Ana unclenched his hand and grasped it tightly .

"You know that's not the answer…Dumbledore has dealt with him." Ana attempted to smile. "If anyone is going to handle Severus, it's him."

Sirius nodded wearily. He was tired…he'd been at the hospital wing for two hours now, listening to Remus toss and turn, asking for Jaye.

"Go to the dorm, pumpkin." Ana said. "You need a good sleep! There's no point in us all getting tired and not be able to pay attention in class. Remus wouldn't want that."

Sirius nodded, stood up and kissed Ana goodnight. Ana watched him leave then pulled a blanket around her, settling in for her two hours.

~*~

_It was too dark…where was he? He was scared. Surely someone would have helped him? He could recall the anguish…he could remember he was bleeding. And Jaye was there, she was worried. And Professor Sprout! She'd fed him some awful plant. Then what?_

Jaye.

~*~

"Ana? Ana…wake up." Jaye's soft voice cut through Ana's dream. She awoke, not knowing where she was…then remembered.

"Oh, Jaye. I'm so sorry…I shut my eyes for only a second." But Jaye was smiling.

"No worries Ana, it's my turn now anyway, you go get some sleep."

"I will." Ana looked anxiously at Remus who was clutching the bed-sheets with his hands and was sweating profusely. "He wants you anyway, Jaye. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jaye replied. The door shut quietly behind Ana and Jaye walked over beside Remus' bed.

"Hey sweetie…I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, know everything's alright, ok? Everything's forgiven. Just wake up Re. Come back to me." Jaye wiped away her tears and lay down on Remus' bed, stroking his hair, trying to calm him.

~*~

"Come back to me."

_Who was that? Come back where? Where was he? A white light was floating above him, growing stronger and brighter. _

"Come back to me."

_Jaye?_

~*~

Remus' eyes fluttered opened. _Where was he? Everything was white…the Hospital Wing! Jaye…where was she?_

It was then he felt a weight on his arm. He looked down to see Jaye, her brown hair a mess, her cheeks tearstained and in her pyjamas. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"Jaye?"

She moaned and went to roll over, nearly falling of the bed. But Remus grabbed her just in time.

"Re?" She asked sleepily. Then the truth hit her. "REMUS!!" She jumped on him, kissing him, stroking him and latching onto him. He winced.

"I'm sorry!" Jaye said through tears. "But you're here! You came back to me." She buried her face in his chest.

"I heard you Jaye…and you stayed with me."

"Of course." Came her muffled voice. "Just hold me, ok? And don't let go."

~*~

The next two weeks went by quickly. Remus got slowly better, becoming stronger everyday. Jaye went to all her classes but every spare moment she had she was with Remus. One day, the entire seventh grade had a spare and they all went to visit him. James and Sirius turned up with arms full of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Beans, Fizzing Whizbees and Butterbeer. Someone had conjured some balloons and Remus was just starting to enjoy himself when Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Oh my goodness…WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? HE NEEDS REST! HOW'S HE MEANT TO GET BETTER IF YOU'RE FEEDING HIM RUBBISH? OUT, OUT, OUT!" She shooed everyone away and left Remus alone in the dorm. He sighed. The past two weeks had been boring…but at least he'd spent some quality time with Jaye. Something under his bed giggled. _What the…?_

Jaye, Sirius, Ana, James and Lily crawled out from under his bed.

"We heard Madame Pomfrey coming and hid." Jaye laughed. "I've no idea how we all squashed in there!"

"I think Ana and Sirius were on top of each-other." Lily chortled. Everyone laughed as the couple blushed in unison.

"Thanks guys…but you realise I get out of here in a few days!" Remus smiled.

"Yep…actually, Re, you're going to have to get out of here tomorrow night." Jaye said.

He frowned. "Why?"

Jaye looked around nervously, unsure if Lily and Ana knew about him being a werewolf. Luckily, Lily saved her.

"It's a full moon, Remus. Another boy's night out?"

They all grinned. Jaye looked around in surprise.

"You and Ana knew?" She asked Lily. "The whole time…am I the last to find out everything?"

"Well, did you know Lily is pregnant?" Remus, Jaye and James turned to stare at Sirius.

"I'm joking!" He said. Ana whacked him.

They all giggled, happy, secure and loved. And they were having the time of their lives.

How tight can you hold me?  
How long can we stay awake?  
How hard can we laugh?  
How much love can we make?


	17. Chapter 17 Fun and Games

**-Places and characters aren't mine, I just live here-**

**Chapter Seventeen:- Fun and Games**

Tara and Jaye soon came to be best friends with Lily and Ana. As hard as it was for Tara to see Sirius and Ana together, she'd found a new love. For a while now, she'd been in correspondence with a young wizard in the Ministry. His name was Alastor Moody and he'd offered her a scholarship to become an Auror. Tara was ecstatic and, truth be known, had been quite taken with Alastor when they met at the Three Broomsticks. The boys were as close as ever and had taken upon themselves to make the most of their last year at Hogwarts. The end of year exams were coming up, everybody was tense. But the Marauders kept the pranks and jokes coming, much to the disgust of McGonagall and Professor Bhoy. But the seventh years appreciated the humour and were glad to see at least someone wasn't terrified about the exams that were going to shape the rest of their lives.

One night, Dumbledore had paid a visit to James and Lily in the Heads Common Room.

"Professor!" Lily jumped off the couch in surprise. "We didn't expect you."

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Evans. But I have a task for both you and James."

James stuck his head round the door upon hearing his name.

"Sure Professor. What can we do for you?"

"Well, as you are both aware, your NEWT's are coming up. And I feel that the entire school could do with a break."  
James and Lily nodded their consent.

"So, what I propose we do is have a ball." Dumbledore smiled.

Lily clapped her hands with joy and James rolled his eyes.

"Oh Professor! We'd love that!" Lily's eyes shone, her mind already going through themes for the ball, and decorations.

"I thought you would, Lily. James, I expect that you do just as much work as Miss Evans, though I can see you're not nearly as excited by the idea."

"Yes, sir." James said dejectedly. This time it was Lily who rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Professor; the ball is in good hands."

"Of that, I have no doubt." He said, eyes twinkling.

~*~

_Dear Students._

_It is our great pleasure to invite you all to the end of year ball. After much thought and deliberation, we have decided the theme should be Famous Couples; Muggles and Wizards alike. It will be held on the 12th of November, in the Great Hall. There will be live music by the band, Magic Meanders. It will be a fantastic night for both students and teachers. So doll up, don your best dress robes and be there!_

_Yours truly,_

_James and Lily, Head Boy and Girl._

Jaye and Tara peered over the shoulders of other excited witches who had read the notice.

"A ball?" Tara frowned. "Great, now I'll have to find a partner."

"A ball!" Jaye said excitedly. "Oh wow, famous couples…who could Remus and I go as?"

Tara merely shrugged.

"You know." Jaye said deviously. "I'm sure if you ask Dumbledore, he'll let Alastor come along."

Tara brightened immediately. "That's a great idea! I will."

Jaye headed back up to her room to try and think of a few possibilities that she and Remus could go as.

_Romeo and Juliet? No, too obvious. Wendy and Peter Pan?_ She giggled. Somehow she couldn't see Remus in tights. _Xena and Hercules? You never know, Remus might look good in a toga_.

Finally, she decided that she best talk to Remus about it. After all, he probably knew more witch/wizard couples than she did. She found him wandering the halls with Sirius and Ana, who were talking about going as Hamlet and Ophelia.

"That way Ana won't even have to act!" Jaye joked. The others looked at her in a confused way. "You know. Ophelia went crazy and drowned herself?"

"Really?" Ana frowned. "I don't like that idea. Who else could we go as?"

"What about you throw on a red wig and we can go as James and Lily?"

Remus, Jaye and Ana laughed heartily at Sirius' suggestion.

"What?" He said. "I'm serious."

"We know you're Sirius!" Jaye retorted.

"Oh, ha-ha." Sirius mocked. "But I think it's a good idea."

"You're right Pumpkin. That's a great suggestion!" Ana and Sirius left Jaye and Remus to their own devices, planning what they were going to wear. Remus kissed Jaye on the cheek.

"So my dear, what shall we go as?"

"What about Hercules and Xena?"

"Oh gods, no. I haven't got the muscles! What about Merlin and Medusa?"

"Medusa had a husband?"

"It was love at first sight! Unfortunately for him, turned to stone; shortest affair in history."

Jaye rolled her eyes.

"OK then, what about Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

"Who are they?"

"Well…oh, they're just a queen and king of the Muggle world."

"I don't have to wear tights or a toga?"

"Nope, maybe just a dark blue tux."

"Sounds great!" He hugged her close. "I love you, Jaye."

"I love you too Re. Now, where can we get a blue tux?"

_There are no boundaries, there are no limits  
My heart has been embraced now that you're in it  
Hold me closer to your dreams  
Closer to your fears  
Close to hear your laughter  
Hold me when you're close to tears_

Come on people, leave me a review! I'm feeling lonely and unloved lol


	18. Chapter 18 The Ball

**-Harry Potter is not mine…not that I'd mind if Draco or Remus were :P-**

**Chapter Eighteen:- The Ball.**

Everything was ready. From the ceiling hung thousands of miniature pink lights and hundreds of blue and pink streamers. There were golden chairs and a large dance floor, just like Lily wanted. The house elves had been working overtime to cook them the best meal they could. They were elated to have a new challenge. A volunteer was standing at the door, waiting to announce the couples as they stepped through the door. Couple by couple, the students entered the Great Hall. Opening the ball were the first years. Then the second, third and so on. Before they knew it, it was time for the seventh years to go in. Remus, James and Sirius paced the Entrance Hall.

_Where are they? How long do these girls need to get dressed?_

Peter wasn't present as he had received an Owl regarding a sick Uncle. Amongst the remaining Marauders there was a stranger to take his place. He was a little over average in height with brown, neatly combed hair. Like the rest of the boys, he was dressed in a formal tuxedo. His was black, Remus had found a deep blue one; James was in a dark brown suit and Sirius was the only individual in a white tux. The stranger had introduced himself as Moody, Alastor Moody.

At last, someone familiar appeared on the top step. Tara was wearing a full length, clingy, white flowing gown. It was magically embroidered with flowers that repeatedly bloomed, wilted then bloomed again. A similar wreath of flowers crowned her head. Alastor stood, offering her his arm.

"You make a wonderful Gaia." He whispered in her ear. She giggled as they made their way into the Great Hall. When Remus next looked up, Lily was standing at the top of the staircase. Like Tara, she was wearing an ankle length evening dress, but hers was a brilliant green. The contrast between it and the red of her hair made her eyes more emerald then ever. James smiled at her and followed Moody's lead by offering her his arm.

"So who are you two meant to be?" Sirius asked. Lily waved her wand and a golden cape appeared over James' shoulders.

"We're Jason and Medea." James grinned. Remus nodded and the pair walked into the Great Hall.

Remus and Sirius were left in the Hall together.

"So, did you and Ana decide on something?"

"We sure did, we went with the whole James and Lily idea."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, you look nothing like James."

Sirius smiled and took out a pair of glasses from his pocket. Then deliberately messed up his hair. Remus laughed.

"Spitting image."

"I should think so!" Ana's voice rang down the stairs. She was wearing a princess-like purple gown and was wearing a bright red wig. "We worked hard on these."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and took Ana by the waist, steering her into the Great Hall.

"All by yourself, Re?" Jaye soft voice came from the top step. She was wearing a dark red ball gown. It billowed around her feet and had little diamantes all over it. She twirled so Remus could see the criss-cross pattern down her back.

"Beautiful." He whispered. "Just missing one thing."

Remus took out a sapphire-coloured velvet box. Jaye frowned.

"You weren't meant to get me anything!"

He shrugged. "I know, but I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day."

Jaye opened the box slowly to find a tiara, covered in faux sapphires and rubies.

"Oh Remus! I love it!" Jaye wrapped her arms around him, kissing him in thanks. "It's only fitting you get one too!" Jaye took out her wand and with one flick; a crown appeared on Remus' head. Then she put her hand in his and they walked through the doors.

~*~

"PRESENTING CINDERELLA AND HER PRINCE CHARMING!" The young wizard boomed. The room erupted into applause when people took in their attire. "AKA, Remus Lupin and Jaye Kline." They took a place at the table with Sirius and Ana, James and Lily and Tara and Alastor. The next people to arrive were the teachers.

First came Hagrid dressed as King Henry the 8th. He winked at them as he went passed. Then came Professor Bhoy and Trelawey, dressed as Romeo and Juliet. Then Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, fully clad in body suits as Adam and Eve, oak leaves and all. Finally, Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived, dressed as Zeus and Aphrodite. It was the first time any of the students had seen Professor McGonagall with her hair out. The crowd applauded the teachers until Dumbledore stood to welcome them

"Hello, hello. Yes, thankyou. Well. Firstly, a round of applause is needed to show our appreciation to Miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter who organised this delightful ball for us." He paused as once more the students erupted into applause. "Indeed, now, I do not wish to delay this festivity any longer. Bon Appetite!"

At once, the tables were filled with roast chicken, seafood, pasta, pizza, chicken, lamb…anything you could want. The students chattered, laughed and ate their way through three courses before the dancing began.

Seeing how they were the Heads, James and Lily opened the ball, dancing a fast paced waltz. Before long, other students had caught the Magic Meander's beat and Lily and James were surrounded by hundreds of couples. They danced close, treasuring the moment. Then James pulled away.

"What is it?" Lily asked in concern.

"I have to ask you a serious question Lils."

"Of course."

James pulled out a little black box and opened it, displaying a stunning diamond ring. Lily gasped.

"Lils, I love you, I couldn't bear to think of a world without you. Please, make me the happiest wizard alive and accept my proposal?"

"Oh James! Yes!! Yes, please." They hugged and kissed and neither could remember ever feeling so happy.

~*~

As soon as Remus' favourite band arrived, he could not keep still. He danced with each girl in turn, finally wearing Jaye out and they walked out to the balcony.

"You…are a madman on the dance floor." Jaye puffed. Remus bowed.

"What can I say? Roast chicken will do it to me every time!" He passed her a glass of water.

"Thanks! I can't believe this is our last year. Exams in two weeks then out into the world as fully fledged witches and wizards." Remus hugged her around her waist from behind, both staring up to the stars.

"I know. It's a scary thought, us being out there."

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Re?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Promise you'll never forget me."

"How could I? Of course I won't."

"But to be sure, will you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is."

"Take my name as your middle one."

"What?"

"Jay. Remus Jay Lupin."

"J-A-Y-E? That's a girls name!"

"No, J-A-Y."

He tried it out. "Remus Jay Lupin. R.J Lupin. Not bad, not bad at all. But if I do that, you have to as well."

"Jaye Jay Kline?"

He laughed. "No, Remy. Jaye Remy Kline. Maybe one day Jaye Remy Lupin!"

"Ha! You wish…Jaye Remy Kline." She mused. "I love it! And this way we'll always have a part of the other person with us."

"We'll never be apart."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

From now until forever that's how long I'll be true  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you


	19. Chapter 19 Out To Face The World

**Last one guys!! *sniff* -HP does not belong to me, sady-**

**Chapter Nineteen:- Out to Face the World.**

When Lily told the girls the happy news, there were hugs and kisses all round. They oh-ed and ah-ed over her ring. Sirius and Remus congratulated James wholeheartedly…but Peter hadn't talked much since he got back from visiting his uncle. The others, however, agreed that the ball was something they would never forget.

But, as fantastic as it had been, the seventh years were soon faced with the harsh reality that NEWTs were coming up. Jaye and Tara studied to all hours of the night, pouring over Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms theory. Sometimes the whole group met in the ROR to practice the spells and charms they'd need for the exams on each other. Peter was by far the worst wizard in the grade, but with James, Remus and Sirius' help, he managed to master the basics which would guarantee him a pass at least.

At long last, the final exam of the year was over and the seventh graders were free. Free, that is, to worry over how many NEWT's they'd gotten and to puzzle over what they truly wanted to do. None of them could truly fathom that this was the end of a chapter of their lives. The world seemed so big and so distant when they were in the first year…and true enough, it was still vast, but so close it was scary.

There was much hugging and kissing at the last breakfast in the Great Hall. Jaye and Remus were inseparable, as were Ana and Sirius. James and Lily had stood up in front of the cohort and delivered their last speech as Head Boy and Girl. Then the teachers came down from the staff table to mingle with the students.

"Jaye Kline." Professor Bhoy shook her hand. "I want to see your name up there with the great healers of our time, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Jaye blushed. It was rare for Bhoy to give out compliments like that.

"And Remus," Their teacher moved on. "I have no doubt in my mind that you'll accomplish whatever you set out to do."

"Thank you sir!"

The couple received similar sentiments from all their Professors. Last, but not least, to wish the couple well was Dumbledore. He strode up to them, a twinkle in his eyes and skip in his step.

"Now Remus, I see you followed my advice."

Jaye looked at Remus curiously. "Yes, sir. I did." He said, taking Jaye by the hand.

"Good, and do remember what I told you…there is no greater magic than love. Jaye, take care of him."

"I will sir. Thank you."

"Good luck to you both."

Before the truth had fully set in to their minds, the Marauders and the girls were standing in the sunshine, unsure of where to go or what to do.

"So." Tara said.

"So." Jaye replied. They looked at each other and laughed. Laughed at nothing. It was so good to know that there would be no more tests, no more lessons. Little did they realise that life was full of lessons and tests.

"Jaye," Tara burst out excitedly. "Alastor sent me an owl last night. It's official, I'm going to be an Auror!"

"That's fantastic!" Jaye embraced her best friend, feeling this bizarre sense of happiness and profound sadness that Tara had already found her place in the world.

"The only thing is, I have to start training right away. There's Alastor now!" The young man flew down to them and dismounted his broom.

"Ready to go Tara?" She turned to Jaye. The girls hugged tightly again, scared to let go of each other, to let go of the past.

"Write to me often, alright?" Jaye said. Tara nodded, happy and sad at the same time. The rest of the group watched as Alastor and Tara flew away. They were left once more in silence.

"You know." Remus said. "I could really use a holiday."

Jaye grinned at him, and held him close, glad that someone else was unsure of what they should be doing.

"I've heard Australia's good this time of year!" Ana put in, also in high spirits. She wanted to spend as much time with Sirius as she could before going back to school.

"I've got a beach house there!" Jaye smiled. "It sleeps about four comfortably, one double bed and two singles. But with a bit of magical tweaking…"

Plans soon unfolded, the group coming up with dozens of places where they had relatives and ties. Australia was the first stop and then…in fact, they travelled all over the world. But that's another story…

Be my friend, hold me

Wrap me up, unfold me

I am small, I'm needy

Wrap me up…Just Love Me


End file.
